


hold me deep (beneath your weight)

by FreshBrains



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Frottage, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, Morning Sex, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, POV Mako Mori, Smut Swap 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: They’ve taken to sleeping together after the Breach closed. It worked for a while, their soft touches and quiet snuggling, but this was always going to happen—the next logical step. Only a matter of when.





	hold me deep (beneath your weight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! I've always wanted to write these two. Happy Smut Swap!

Mako wakes with a cool, clean gasp of breath, back bowing off the soft mattress. She knows this feeling well, this sweet way of waking up, though it hasn’t happened in a long time. Between her legs, she throbs with a steady, pulsing ache, cresting gently towards a quiet climax, and she shifts onto her side to better grind her knees together and seek that friction.

She squirms, feels her nipples harden beneath the thin cotton of her tank top. Then she opens her eyes to the milky, early-morning sun and finds Raleigh watching her, breath held, nose and cheeks gone pink.

They’ve taken to sleeping together after the Breach closed. They already shared an apartment in Hong Kong, a neat little flat well above sea level, but it didn’t take them long to realize sleep came easier when there was someone warm next to you—especially if that someone knew your thoughts like their own.

It worked for a while, their soft touches and quiet snuggling, but this was always going to happen—the next logical step. Only a matter of when.

“Oh,” she says, feeling foolish, like she somehow _forgot_ her was there next to her, that this was technically _his_ bed. She rolls onto her back again, that pulse in her cunt levelling a bit but not fading completely. She brushes a hand through her sleep-mussed hair.

“You don’t have to stop,” Raleigh says, laughing a little. “I can, uh. Leave if you want.”

“No,” Mako says, a little too quickly, and then, because it’s _them_ and this is ridiculous, starts laughing, too. “Please don’t leave. This is your bed, your home.” She turns her head to look at him, and as usual, his eyes are filled with gentle adoration, his gaze loving and a little bit longing. And she _likes_ it, knowing how he sees her, even in unrestrained moments. “Our bodies are the most natural in the morning, anyways. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yeah, I’m familiar with the feeling.” He props himself up on his elbow. His eyes roll down her body—not predatory, never that, but _challenging_ , like he wants her to look back. She knows her nipples are still hard, her toned stomach exposed under the short ride of her top.

“Hm,” she says, like she’s giving it serious thought, but really, this feels right. This feels _free_.

And she _aches_ , aches physically to have him in the way she has him mentally. Like puzzle pieces, falling into place.

She turns her head again. He’s still watching. “Raleigh,” she starts. “Are you hard right now?”

His blush is instantaneous, coloring his cheeks almost comically, and he groans, rolling away from her. “I _knew_ you wouldn’t make this easy on me.”

There’s a part of her that wishes she could feel it—the way she would feel it if they were in the Drift. They’ve come close, but never made it to that level of intimacy, even when they were so deep in each other’s minds they were one person.

He’s always kept that one thing from her, and now, she greedily craves it.

“Let me see,” she says, voice soft and gentle. She reaches over to stroke her fingers over his shoulder, over the raised skin of his scars. “It _can_ be easy, if we want it to be.”

He stills but doesn’t pull away. “I’m not used to easy.”

 _Neither am I_ , she thinks, but right now, this is about letting Raleigh know that she can take the reins here, that she can set the pace and make it good for them both. “Do you want to touch me, Raleigh?”

“Yes,” he says, sure of himself as he’s always been, but he can’t hide the shake in his voice. “It’s just been…a while. And you’re not just a _touch_.”

With a firm hand on his shoulder, Mako rolls Raleigh onto his back so they lie parallel to each other like forks and knives on a napkin. She watches his bare chest rise and fall with anticipatory breaths; she presses her palm to her sternum and feels his heart. “For me, too,” she whispers. “But when I fight, my body reacts the same way. And we have already fought many times.”

Raleigh laughs. He places his hand over hers, sharing her warmth. “Does that mean when we first sparred, we were already getting hot and heavy?”

Mako grins at the memory. She feels that pulse quicken between her legs and shifts her body up to straddle Raleigh’s thighs, her hair falling into her eyes. “No,” she says, running her hands down his chest. “That wasn’t just foreplay.” By the time she slides her fingers beneath the waistband of Raleigh’s boxers, he’s rocking his hips up, eager for her touch.

“So you’re saying,” he says, words erratic as his breathing quickens, “that when we fought, we were fucking?”

Mako looks down at his through hooded eyes. She gives him a sly grin. “Was it as good for you,” she starts, sliding his boxers down his thighs, “as it was for me?”

“If I recall correctly, you came out on top.” Raleigh’s eyes drift shut when Mako’s small hand wraps around his cock. She likes the feel of him, hot and not too large in her palm. He’s circumcised, which is new for her, and she bends down for a taste. “Oh, wow,” he groans, eyes flying open like he’s amazed, and his fingers clench in the bedding.

“Good boy,” she teases between licks, getting the tip of his cock wet with lips and tongue. “Don’t push. Don’t touch. Let me do all the work.” She wraps her hand firmly around the base and licks slowly from root to tip. She’s never cared much for a cock in her mouth, has always found the task too tedious and unrewarding, but this is different. She wants to give him attention, wants him to know she’s there for him and not just for a quick release.

“I think I like you on top,” he says. He brings his hands up to grasp at the metal bed frame. His chest and stomach are tight with tension, with the effort of not thrusting into her mouth, and she feels an odd twinge of pride at that.

“That first day, on the training mats,” she says, licking away a warm bead of pre-come at the head of his cock, “I wrapped my hands around my Hanbo staff and it was like this.” She uses his natural wetness to slick her palm. “Heavy and perfect. Something I knew very well. Something I was confident with.”

“Did you,” Raleigh starts, squirming sweetly beneath her. “Did it make you—“

“Wet? No, but I was close,” she responds. The room feels warm and heavy so she pauses to pull her tank over her head, baring her breasts to his dark eyes. “And when I won, it was better than any orgasm.”

“Any?” Raleigh raises an eyebrow, like he’s being challenged.

“No competition today,” she chides. She slides up his body until she can fit his cock to the curve of her ass, giving him something to ride against. Though their bodies are still soft from sleep, she uses her strength to stretch his arms above them and pin his hands to the mattress. She likes the way he arches under her, solid and strong. “Can you rut up against me? Find your release?”

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” he says, but he looks a little overwhelmed, like maybe sex hasn’t been like this for him in a long time.

When Mako seeks sexual partners, they are often men or women like her—strong, single-minded, eager for results. They’ll have a fine evening at a bar or restaurant and end the night with sex, usually athletic and exhausting, sometimes unordinary in desire and preference. She’s shy about many things—love, trust, fear. Accomplishing everything she wants to accomplish. But she’s never been shy with her body.

“Raleigh,” she says, firming her voice to get his attention. He looks up at her, pupils blown, lips parted slightly. He has always wanted to please her, and she thinks she knows how to put him at ease. “If you rub your cock against me, you’ll make me come. I’m going to use you to grind against. Does this sound good to you?”

He nods, arms flexing beneath her hold, and rolls his hips up against her. The pressure and friction is exquisite—just what she needs when she wakes up already aching for release. “Perfect,” she sighs, lowering herself tighter against him. Her breasts press against his chest. She wriggles her hips, catching a hot, hard friction against her hooded clit as his cock rubs against her. It trembles down to her thighs and calves and toes, it’s so good. She hasn’t even taken off her underwear, and the dampened cotton makes it all the more delicious.

She can’t wait to do more with this man. She wants to taste more of him, have him inside of her. She wants to feel his mouth against her cunt, worshiping her until she comes again and again. She wants to know all parts of him—inside the Drift and out.

“I’m coming,” she whimpers, body going lax as her cunt clenches. It’s the sort of orgasm she can usually only have with penetration, deep and wringing, but Raleigh has managed to get her there without even touching her bare cunt. “Oh, I’m coming. You’re _perfect_.” At that, Raleigh gasps and flexes beneath her, and she feels wetness bloom against the inside of her thigh.

At the same time she lets go of Raleigh’s wrists, he surges up to kiss her, and they meet halfway in a tangle of sweat and laughter and seeking mouths, falling messily to the side of the bed. After sex, Mako usually likes to be alone, but now, she can’t get enough of him.

“My Raleigh,” she says softly, pressing her forehead against his. He brushes his fingers through her hair. “I love you, my Raleigh.” They are not new words—this is not new love. But in this bed, still sticky and sated, they fall on tender ears.

Her pulls her close, burying his face in her neck. “I love you, Mako.”

Outside, the sun is just rising over Hong Kong, and what a beautiful day it will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Børns' "Electric Love."


End file.
